Te escojo a ti
by Nisaly
Summary: Como una tentativa para evitar que Sirius se quede con las chicas que le gustan al resto de los merodeadores, James crea una "selección de féminas oficiales". Pero no todo es tan fácil. Obviamente Lily hará lo que sea para no ser escogida por Potter.


_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Hace tanto que no escribía nada *-* Extrañaba la sensación de publicar acá :) Bueno, gente linda, dejo con ustedes este nuevo proyecto basado en un capitulo de One Tree Hill, aunque no esperéis demasiada similitud con el. Sólo tome la idea de la "selección", que me pareció tan digna de los merodeadores. **

**TE ESCOJO A TI **

**Capitulo 1:**** La gran idea.**

- ¡ERES UN…!

- ¡Por Merlín, Frank! ¿Qué podía hacer si ella se me tiró encima como una gata?

- ¿No lo sé? ¿Quizás… decir no? ¿Correrte?

- ¡Un Black nunca dice no a un buen polv…!

- ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!

Frank Longbottom tenía fama de ser un muchacho tranquilo, de esos que no matan ni una mosca. Pero había dos cosas que lo cabreaban hasta explotar. La primera era que se metieran con su familia y la segunda, que lo traicionaran. Y ahora mismo se sentía totalmente traicionado por su supuesto amigo Sirius Black. Cabrón de primera.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y esquivó a Frank con facilidad.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- James entró a la habitación justo en el minuto en que Frank sacaba la varita. Tras él venían Remus y Peter.

- Es Longbottom, Cornamenta querido. No es capaz de aceptar que las chicas me prefieren a mí.

- Oh, no… ¿No te habrás metido en su territorio nuevamente, Sirius?

- ¿Su territorio, Lunático? Hasta donde yo se si una chica no esta comprometida, no es territorio de nadie.

- ¡Tú sabías que me gustaba!

- Pero a Anna le gustaba yo, ¿Qué se puede hacer?

- Es la quinta vez este mes, Sirius.- Le reprendió James.- Ya has ido por una de Peter, por una de Remus, por dos de Frank y hasta por una mía…

- ¡Yo no voy por ellas! Son ellas las que vienen hacia mí…

- ¡SIN VERGÜENZA!

Frank volvió a lanzarse sobre Sirius, esta vez, con éxito. Remus y Peter se apresuraron a separarlos.

- Esto tiene que terminar.- Comentó James. Se sentó en la cama a mirar como sus amigos eran separados.

- ¡No te vengas a hacer el santo aquí, Cornamenta!- Gritó Sirius desde el piso.- ¿O quieres que recordemos tu cita con Alison la semana pasada?

- ¿Con Alison?- Remus soltó a Frank y se volteó hacia Potter.- ¿Saliste con Alison?

- Remus yo...- Le intentó sonreír.- No fue precisamente una cita… Sólo terminamos liados… ¡Eres un cotilla, Canuto!

- ¡Ja! Y Remus, tú tampoco te hagas el inocentón. Saliste con Virginia cuando a Peter le gustaba, ¿No?

- Eso fue un simple mal entendido.

- Y le haces ojitos a Evans a pesar del amor apasionado que James siente por ella.

- ¡Somos amigos!

- Claro, amigos.- Frank pareció decidir que ya era suficiente de intentar golpear a Sirius y se sentó.- Peter se enrolló con Clarisa, la chica de tercero.

- ¡Clarisa era mía! Yo iba a esperar que creciera un par de años y…- Lloriqueó James.

- Y Frank… bueno… Frank es el único que no nos ha jugado sucio.

- ¡No soy como ustedes!

- El punto es, como dijo James, que esto tiene que terminar.- Opinó Peter.

- ¿Alguna idea, Colagusano?- El aludido negó con la cabeza.

- ¿No va simplemente de que cada uno se comprometa a no entrometerse en los asuntos amorosos de los otros?

- ¡Vamos, Remus! Como si eso hubiera funcionado hasta ahora…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- ¡Tengo la solución!

Era jueves y llovía a cantaros. Remus y Peter jugaban al ajedrez en la cama del primero, Sirius leía una revista sobre bandas de rock tirado en el piso y Frank repasaba los deberes de encantamientos. Los cuatros dejaron lo que hacían cuando James abrió la puerta eufórico.

- Por eso te adoro, Cornamenta.- Saltó Sirius.- Entonces, dime, ¿Dónde será el entrenamiento mañana? Porque con este tiempo usar el campo, es suicidio.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no. El entrenamiento se canceló, Canuto.

- ¿Entonces de qué demonios hablas?

- ¡Tengo la solución!- Repitió sentándose.

- ¿A la hambruna mundial?-Bromeó Peter.

- No, aún me quedan un par de años para hallar esa. Me refiero a nuestro problema con las chicas.

- Quizás tú tengas problemas con las chicas. Lo que es yo, las consigo como si fueran abejas y yo, la miel.- Sirius volvió a tomar su revista.

- Ya sé como evitar que nos enrollemos con la chica en la que esta interesado el otro.

- ¿Y por qué querríamos evitarlo?

- Simple, Sirius, porque si no lo evitas y te niegas a participar en esta actividad ingeniosa que voy a organizar, todo Hogwarts se enterara que el sexy y popular Sirius Black oculta un unicornio de peluche llamado pepe debajo de su cama.

- Bien, capte la idea.

- Básicamente es eso, para todos. Código de honor. Quien no cumpla las reglas, acata las consecuencias. Y eso me incluye.

-Pero, ¿Cuáles son las reglas?-Frank se acercó hacia donde estaba James.

- Vamos a hacer una selección de chicas oficial.- Los cuatro Gryffindors alzaron la ceja.- Me explico, cada uno de nosotros elegirá a una chica. Esa chica estará prohibida para el resto. Cualquier otra mujer fuera de la lista, está libre para que cualquiera ligue con ella. Cada semana se actualizaran las elecciones.

- ¿Qué pasa si dos de nosotros queremos a la misma chica?

- Muy simple, Lunático. Ahora veremos en que orden escogemos.-Hizo aparecer una bolsa con su varita.- Acá adentro, hay cinco bolitas, cada uno con un número. El azar decidirá quien tiene derecho a tomar a su chica primero… ¿Todos de acuerdo?

- ¡Me parece una locura!- Objetó Peter.

- No, no.- Frank parecía muy animado.- Creo que es justo.

- ¡Bah! Si la cosa cambia cada semana y puedo seguir saliendo con las chicas que no están tomadas, me apunto.

- Muy bien, Sirius, ¿Qué dices tú, Remus?

- Ya que no hay una solución mejor, bien.

- ¡Así se habla! Entonces, comencemos.- Estiró la bolsa hacia Peter, quien saco la primera bolita. Le siguieron Frank, Remus y Sirius. Él se quedó con la sobrante.- ¿Quién tiene el uno?

- ¡Acá!-Lupin levantó su número. James hizo aparecer una pizarra y anotó el resultado.

- ¿Dos?

- Yo.- Era Frank.

- Yo soy el tres, ¿Cuatro?-Peter levantó la mano.- Muy bien, eso deja a Canuto con el último puesto.

- Apuesto que lo hicieron a propósito.

- Azar, Sirius, azar.

- Como sea, Longbottom.

- Tenemos cuatro días para decidir que chica cogeremos. El lunes a las nueve, aquí mismo, partiremos.

- Yo no se qué cuentos te leían tus padres cuando eras un niño, James, porque estás loco.

- Tomare eso como un cumplido, Remus.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La noticia de que los guapos alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor estaban haciendo una "selección de féminas" se propagó rápidamente por el castillo. Las reacciones fueron variadas. Un importante número de chicas se sintieron emocionadas, porque, ¡Por Merlín!, Sirius Black era uno de ellos y la sola posibilidad de que él las escogiera era excitante. También estaban James, Remus, Peter y Frank, que no estaban nada mal. Un número reducido, pero digno de chicas, se sintieron ofendidas. Porque ellos no tenían derecho a tratarlas como objetos, ni a jugar como si tranzaran con fichas de apuesta. Y un casi nulo porcentaje, eran indiferentes a ser escogidas o no. Les daba lo misma porque ya estaban enamoradas o sólo no tenían interés en esos muchachos.

Pero todas sentían curiosidad.

Todas, menos Lily Evans. A ella todo lo que tuviera que ver con los merodeadores, especialmente con James Potter, le importaba un carajo. Y esto no era una excepción. Así que, mientras todas sus compañeras cuchicheaban sobre las posibles candidatas a novia, Lily dedicaba su tiempo a cosas diez veces más importantes. Como mirar la lluvia caer, leer las novelas muggles que le había mandado su mamá, estudiar para los exámenes del mes próximo, comer ese nuevo tipo de pudín que los elfos estaban haciendo. Cualquier cosa, en realidad.

Y en eso estaba el viernes por la tarde cuando James apareció. Estaba acurrucada frente a la chimenea de la sala común, escribiendo una carta para su familia, cuando él entró por el retrato de la dama gorda. Venía con una chica de quinto y Lily sonrió burlona ante el pestañeo coqueto que le hacía. Él se despidió de su "amiga" con cortesía en cuanto la vio.

- ¿Prefieres rosas blancas o tulipanes amarillos para la decoración de nuestra boda?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu amiguita?

- ¿Percibo un tono de celos?

- Deja de soñar, Potter.- Agarró sus cosas y se cambió de asiento. James le siguió.

- ¿Has escuchado lo de la selección?

- ¿Te refieres al jueguito tonto que ingeniaron tú y tus amigos esta semana? Claro. Es la noticia del momento.

- Deberías hacer merito, Lily. Como las demás.

- Oh, tienes razón. Dame un segundo para pararme a lamer el piso que tocan tú y Black.

- Sólo el mío. Sirius tiene el número cinco, yo tengo el tres. Por lo tanto, cojo primero.

- ¿Eres conciente de que las chicas no somos objetos que puedas simplemente "coger"?

- Bueno, no me siento un tipo que trate a las chicas como objeto. Pero definitivamente cojo con ellas.

- ¡Eres un cerdo, Potter!- Lily le lanzó la pluma que estaba utilizando.

- Hey, que hay otras formas de demostrar el amor.

- Eres insoportable.

- Y tú estas loca por mí.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a mirarle el culo a tus queridas candidatas o algo así?

- No, puedo hacer eso cualquier día.

- Idiota.- Lily volvió a tomar sus cosas y cambiarse de lugar.

- Eres consiente de que te voy a elegir, ¿No?

- Me da igual, eso no cambiara las cosas.

- Claro que sí, ¿No has escuchado lo de las nuevas reglas?

- ¡Sus nuevas reglas me tienen sin cuidado!

- Resulta que este asunto de la elección tuvo bastante aceptación popular. Así que, decidimos llevarlo a un nuevo nivel. Ya sabes, libertades que te da ser de los respetados merodeadores. Ahora, ningún alumno del colegio, sin excepción, podrá meterse con las chicas escogidas.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que el colegio te seguirá en tu estúpido juego?

- Él que no lo haga, tendrá que atenerse a una venganza merodeadora.

Lily agarró por tercera vez sus cosas, bastante cabreada. Sabía que James tenía razón, todo el mundo tenía miedo de ser la próxima víctima de una jugarreta y nadie cuestionaría siquiera la decisión que ellos tomaran, con tal de asegurarse. Incluso ahora, que estaba fichada como "la que chica en la que Potter estaba interesado" tenía poco arrastre con la población masculina de Hogwarts, ni imaginarse si era la elegida chica oficial.

- Eres un…- No terminó la frase porque se metió al cuarto de chicas dando un portazo.

- Esta loca por mí.- Se sonrió a si mismo James.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Hey, cuidado, Lily. La puerta es de todas.

Alice estaba en el cuarto, miraba hacia la entrada con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Te juro que no lo soporto!- Se excusó la pelirroja. Tiró sus cosas en la cama de Alice y se recostó ella también.- Es un… un…

- ¿Un gamberro? ¿Un idiota? ¿Un odioso? ¿Un desnaturalizado?

- ¡Peor!

- ¿Qué hizo ahora?

- Me quiere matar, Alice, te juro que me quiere matar.

- No creo que sea para tanto.

- Por su culpa no voy a tener una cita nunca y me voy a morir de soledad.

- ¿Asumo que tiene que ver con la elección oficial de chicas?

- Con eso y con que es un imbécil.

- No te preocupes, Lily. No creo que el resto de los chicos del colegio se lo tome en serio.

- ¡Los tiene amenazados, Alice! Y ya sabes como son de niñitas los hombres cuando se trata de quedar en ridículo por una broma merodeadora.

- Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo.

Lily hundió su cabeza en la almohada, intentando ahogar su desesperación. Alice le acarició el cabello para calmarla.

- ¿Crees que Frank te elija?

- Por favor, Lil. Frank no se daría cuenta que me gusta ni aunque le diera con un camión. Soy su santa amiga de toda la vida. Y punto.

- Me gustaría que a Potter le dieran con un camión.- Ambas soltaron carcajadas.

- Lily, ¿No es Remus tu amigo?

- ¿Remus? Sí, claro.

- ¿Por qué no le pides a él que te escoja? Tiene el primer turno.

- ¡Es una buena idea! No creo que a él le importe demasiado.

- Exacto.

- Y si eres la elegida de otro, ninguno de los chicos puede siquiera molestarte.

- Sería perfecto. Voy a ir a hablar con él ahora mismo…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

- Por favor, Remus, juro que nunca más te pediré algo en la vida.

- No sé, Lily, ¿Tienes idea del escándalo que James hará?

- Pero…- Le hizo un mohín. Lupin blanqueó los ojos, le apestaba que lo manipularan emocionalmente. En especial, si se trataba de Lily. Era imposible decirle que no.

- De acuerdo…

- ¡Eres el mejor!

- Sólo será está semana.

- Claro.

- La próxima me pido a Silvia Reshman.

Estaban en la biblioteca, cada uno junto a una ruma de siete u ocho libros.

- ¿Y de qué va todo estos, Remus?

- ¿El qué?

- La selección… Es raro que Frank este participando.

- Sólo lo hace porque se ve beneficiado. Esta aburrido que Sirius se meta con las chicas que le gustan. Todos lo estamos. Así que, James tuvo la idea y…

- Claro, Potter, ¿Quién más?

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es ocurrente.

- Es una tontería.

- Lo es.

- ¿Entonces por qué seguir con ella, Remus? Nos están tratando como objetos y están imponiendo una dictadura basada en amenazas.

- No seas exagerada Lily.

- No lo soy, es la simple verdad.

- Tú misma lo dijiste, es una tontería. Y ya sabes que a James hay que dejarlo vivir sus ideas locas, de otro modo, se obsesiona y todo empeora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La ceremonia fue en el gran comedor. James habló personalmente con Dumbledore para conseguir el permiso. Peter decoró el lugar con pancartas de ellos mismos. Y Sirius montó un pequeño escenario para darle más celebridad al evento. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

A las siete en punto Hogwarts entero estaba ahí, incluida Lily que caminaba con una sonrisota que asustaba. Algunas chicas traían pancartas que ponían "Elígeme" y hacían sonidos de besos. Los chicos se sentaban en grupos, para darse apoyo moral entre ellos.

A las siete y cinco minutos, James apareció delante de todos y explico una vez más, aunque todos sabían, de que se trataba todo.

- Y no quiero alargarme más, así que, Remus por favor, pasa adelante.

Remus dudo un momento, pero avanzó hasta llegar junto a James.

- ¿Y quién es la escogida número uno?- El salón enmudeció para esperar la respuesta. James sonrió a Remus, intentando infundirle confianza. Él merodeador cerró los ojos, para pensar. Su mente libraba una batalla campal. Lily, desde el asiento más alejado, observaba atenta. Dependía de este minuto eterno.

- Ehh… Lily Evans.

La pelirroja habría pagado cien mil galeones por poder conservar en un cuadro, la expresión anonadada de Potter. Los cuchicheos no se dieron a esperar y un par de muchachas, heridas en lo más profundo de sus corazones, se largaron a llorar.

Remus se acercó a su paralizado amigo, le puso una mano en el hombro. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

- ¿Cornamenta?

El aludido reaccionó al escuchar su apodo. Miró a Remus directo a los ojos y no dijo nada. Se plantó nuevamente en el escenario, como si nada importante hubiera pasado.

- Muy bien, que pase Frank, por favor.

Atrás, en una pizarra gigante, habían aparecido las palabras "Lily Evans" junto al número uno.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**  
Espero que les halla gustado :) Y si no, me digan como mejorar. Todo comentario es bien recibido ;D Hasta el segundo capitulo. **


End file.
